While exercise equipment is being purchased in record quantities, it remains a challenge to motivate a consumer to use the exercise device on a consistent and ongoing basis. This lack of motivation often is a result of the repetitive nature of the exercises and exercise routines that a user can perform on a specific exercise device as well as the versatility of the exercise devices.
With respect to a typical stationary exercise cycle, for example, a user sits on a seat, holds onto a set of handles, and pedals with his or her feet. In order to provide variety during the exercise routine, the user can increase or decrease his or her pedaling rate at various times during the exercise routine. This can be done by increasing or decreasing the amount of effort the user uses to pedal or by increasing or decreasing the pedaling resistance provided by the exercise cycle. Additionally, many stationary exercise cycles are pre-programmed with one or more exercise routines that automatically adjust the pedaling resistance at various time intervals during the exercise routine. Adjusting the pedaling rate and/or the pedaling resistance can allow a user to achieve a workout suitable for the user's fitness level and goals. Adjusting the pedaling rate and/or the pedaling resistance is, however, often insufficient to maintain a user's motivation to consistently use the stationary exercise cycle.
Another factor that may contribute to the lack of motivation to use an exercise bicycle is the lack of visual or other type of stimulation provided to the user while using the exercise device. For instance, while a cyclist may go outdoors and choose between different routes of varied intensity and with constantly changing surroundings, users of exercise bicycles often become bored because their surroundings do not change during an exercise routine. Rather, their surroundings (e.g., the room in which the exercise bicycle is located) are generally the same each time the user exercises and throughout each exercise session. This boredom can discourage the user from regularly using the exercise cycle, or cause the user not to work as hard during the exercise session.
Devices that have been proposed to combat a lack of stimulation are found in United States Patent Publication No. 20070265138, which describes exercise devices, including exercise cycles, that are equipped with a display and speakers for providing visual and audio stimulation and motivation to the user of the device. For example, the display provides a graphical image indicating the changes that may be made by the exercise device, along with the total distance the user moves during the exercise. For instance, the display of a stationary exercise cycle may depict a series of hills that are related to the pedaling resistance of the exercise cycle. Additionally, a personal trainer's voice may be used during the program to alert the consumer to changes to resistance, or to otherwise encourage the consumer during the ride.
In addition, other exercise cycles or other devices include those in U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,239, U.S. Pat. No. 6,997,852, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,060, U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,006, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,363, as well as exercise cycles sold under the trade name “ESPINNER,” and software sold under the trade name “KETTLER WORLD TOURS.”